Shuca Berry
If held by a Pokémon, it weakens a foe’s supereffective Ground-type attack. |d5=Weakens a supereffective Ground-type attack against the holding Pokémon. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, this Berry will lessen the damage taken from one supereffective Ground-type attack. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, this Berry will lessen the damage taken from one supereffective Ground-type attack. |effect=Halves the damage taken from a move. |nameor= |basis=Cashew |type=Ground |power= |scoop1=3 |stick1=1 |scoop2=5 |stick2=3 |scoop3=4 |stick3=2 |treeimage=Shuca tree.gif |spicy=– |dry=– |sweet=– |bitter=– |sour=– |sweet4=15 |spicy4=10 }} A Shuca Berry (Japanese: シュカのみ Shuca Berry) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation IV. Locations in the westernmost house of Pastoria City.| DPPt2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | HGSS1=Bought by the player's . | HGSS2=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild or . | 5wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild . | Walk1=Very rarely found in after 3500+ steps. | Walk2=Always held by level 15 ; very rarely found in after 10000+ steps. | Walk3=Always held by level 5 ; rarely found in after 8000+ steps. | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| DW1=On the player's first visit to the Dream World, they will receive five of one of the from Fennel. | XY1=Can be given by Inver at the . | XY2=Sometimes found on yellow Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on Route in the Berry Master's garden when the player first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by Proprietor Inver at the . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Master Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 2 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in northwest Poni Wilds and Poni Plains. | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in northwest Poni Wilds and Poni Plains. | USUM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with wild (Ultra Space Wilds). | }} Growth and harvest Generation IV A Shuca Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 18 hours per stage. A Shuca tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Shuca Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Shuca tree will yield 3-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.5, and removing a pest will add 2. Generation VII A Shuca Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Shuca tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Uses Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Shuca Berry can produce a Level 19 (maybe higher) Sweet-Spicy Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime In The Guardian's Challenge!, a Shuca Berry was seen as a part of the meal made for and ' Pokémon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Shuca Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. A Shuca Berry appeared in Fussing and Fighting as a part of Professor Juniper's dinner. Names Category:Damage-reducing Berries de:Schukebeere es:Baya Acardo fr:Baie Jouca it:Baccanaca ja:シュカのみ zh:腰木果（道具）